


like a fine wine

by orphan_account



Series: pokemon rare pairs [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Old Age, Rare Pairings, Sappy, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iris ages well.





	like a fine wine

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo um this is one of my only het otps? p sure i could count them on one hand? and it's rare as heck oops

_“I aspire to be_  
_an old man_  
_with an old wife_  
_laughing at old jokes_ _  
_ from a wild youth.”

**Atticus**

  


She’s beautiful; especially now. Everyone—the interviewers, his family, and never his friends—expects him to say “still” or “even now” as if her beauty is supposed to have diminished over time instead of grown. As if it’s common, normal, accepted, that a man finds his wife less beautiful as she gets older. It’s bullshit, and it leaves a vile taste in his mouth. So he takes her hand in his, kisses it, and says “Doesn’t her hair look like moonlight? I prefer it this way.” He watches in disgust as they flinch and awkwardly smile, a couple of them tittering. He knows she’s watching too, so he turns to her, giving her his full attention. “Iris, love,” and she hates it when he calls her that but he’ll call her that until the day he dies, “Why don’t you tell that story about Bianca and Touko and the Togepi?” She grins at him, eyes twinkling and crinkling. He loves her this way. He loves her every way, of course, but this is the way he imagines her when she’s on one of her many journeys. Smiling her wild smile, full of joy and love and absolutely beautiful. “Of course, dearest,” She says, and launches into his second favorite story: the story of how two of his best friends got together. He settles back, content. This is far better than any future he could have imagined for himself when he was younger.


End file.
